


Alive

by RectifiedPear



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, Short, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: Headcanon and one of the only two things I don't like about how Kipo ends. Spoilers.
Kudos: 12





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Kipo ended 98% perfect, my only complaints are how easily Hugo died, utterly stupid and he totally isn't dead from that.
> 
> The second issue is they had a cure, yet the show ends with no one using it. That's my biggest complaint ever. Seriously, one of these days I'll write a long rant about how screwed up them not curing the feral mutes is.

Assuming him dead was all part of his plan.

A death meant an end to the old him, and a new him could happen. Everyone could mourn the monkey who had failed.

He was able to shed his clothes, to dress anew, clean himself and become someone else. 

Hugo had been dead for a long time. Scarlemange was a monster. 

He was neither. He was both. 

He was faking his death. The body had gone missing afterwards. Time had passed, and a statue was erected to him.

Let them learn from it.

But he was alive.

He would finally live.


End file.
